I'm Ur Little Boy !
by Just Iam
Summary: Kim Jaejoong tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang menyebalkan dan senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona. siapa namja tersebut ? mengapa dia seperti pernah mengalami hal tersebut sebelumnya ? /FF - YUNJAE - YAOI/ Wanna RnR ?


**Title : **

**Cast : Jung Yunho (16 th)**

**Kim Jaejoong (20 th), and other cast .**

**Author : Just Iam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**PROLOG**_

**-Author POV-**

Malam ini suhu udara di Seoul sangat dingin, disekitar jalan raya masih ada sedikit salju yang belum mencair. Musim salju

baru beberapa hari yang lalu terlewati, hingga udara masih terasa menusuk kulit.

"hattcchimm.." ini sudah ke 3 kalinya namja cantik yang sedang berjalan ditrotoar tersebut bersin, namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu semakin mengeratkan jaket tebal miliknya, wajah putihnya terlihat memerah, langkahnya semakin cepat, jaeoong ingin segera sampai kerumahnya dan meringkuk didalam selimut tebal miliknya.

'padahal aku sudah mengenakan pakaian sangat tebal, tetapi tetap saja sangat dingin..' jaejoong menggerutu didalam hati, tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna merah senada dengan jaketnya dia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh sejak tadi. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dan berjalan dibelakang jaejoong. Awalnya jaejoong tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut, dia pikir itu hanya orang yang searah dengan rumahnya, namun sampai saat ini mengapa orang tersebut masih mengikutinya? Padahal rumahnya berada di ujung jalan tersebut.

Karena penasaran pun jaejoong membalikkan badannya kebelakang, sesaat kemudian dia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 16tahun berdiri dihadapanya.

"Mian, kau siapa ? apa kau mengikutiku sejak tadi?" kata jaejoong sambil memperhatikan remaja didepannya itu. Jaejoong kesal melihat namja didepannya hanya tersenyum aneh.

"hai bocah, aku sedang berbicara denganmu ! kau tidak sopan sekali mengabaikan orang yang lebih tua.." kata jaejoong mulai merasa kesal. Tidak sadarkah jaejoong saat dia kesal maka dia akan mempoutkan bibirnya?

"Yak noona ! siapa yang kau panggil bocah umm?" kata namja didepan jaejoong sambil maju satu langkah mendekati jaejoong. Jaejoong masih diam mencerna panggilan namja barusan kepadanya..

"Mwo ? Kau panggil aku apa ? NOONA ? Yah !" Jaejoong yang merasa kesal segera memukul kepala bocah 16 tahun didepannya, tapi bocah dihadapannya tersebut justru hanya tertawa melihat reaksi jaejoong.

"Lihat saja noona, kau semakin cantik saat marah seperti itu..hahaha.." bocah tersebut semakin menggoda jaejoong, hal itu membuat jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja bocah ! kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan bocah menyebalkan yang baru saja menggodanya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik sebuah lengan menahan langkah jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, noona? Kenalkan namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho, siapa namamu noona cantik?"

"Yah ! apa mau mu? Lepaskan lenganku yunho-ssi.." jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan yunho dilengannya, tapi ternyata tenaga bocah remaja didepannya itu sangat kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkan diriku, tapi setelah ini kumita kau tidak menggangguku lagi.." Yunho hanya tersenyum innocent dan melepaskan tangan jaejoong. Jaejoong memasang wajah kesal dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong, berumur 20 tahun, dan aku ini NAMJA." Jaejoong menekankan kata namja diperkenalannya barusan, dan itu membuat yunho tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, arasseo, aku tau kau namja, tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja joongie.. jadi lebih baik aku memanggilmu noona saja.. hahahaa.."

Setelah mengatakan itu yunho justru beranjak meninggalkan jaejoong, Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan kelakuan namja barusan. Setelah merasa rasa kesalnya memuncak, jaejoong segera meneriaki namja bernama yunho yang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"YAK ! BOCAH MENYEBALKAN ! TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN TERHADAP YANG LEBIH TUA …. #$%^* ! "

Jaejoong terus saja berteriak sampai dia merasa capek, sedangkan namja yang jaejoong kira sudah menghilang sebenarnya sedang tertawa geli dibalik pohon sambil mendengar jaejoong mengumpati dirinya.

"Ku harap kau akan segera mengingatku Jaejoongie.." kata namja tersebut sambil bersandar di belakang pohon .

**-TBC-**

_**Hai ! saya bawa prolog baru nih ^^**_

_**Wanna RnR ?**_

_**Oia, buat yang ingin kenalan silahkan PM aja okay ?**_


End file.
